extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kashmir
Mahayana (2-1003) Hindu (1003-1339) Shia (since 1339) |culture = Kashmiri (Hindustani)|tech_group = Early Indian (2-750) Indian (750-present) |capital = Kashmir (2122)|rank = Kingdom|government = Despotic Monarchy Constitutional Republic (if released from India or Pakistan) }} Kashmir is an Indian country that is located in far northwest India, in the western Himalayan Mountain area. Kashmir is playable from 2 to 140; from 250 to 510; from 542 to 1220, and from 1346 to 1589. Kashmir can also be released from either India or Pakistan starting from 15 August 1947 to the present day. See also: India, Pakistan, China, Tibet, Indo-Parthia, Indo-Greeks, Kushan, Zhangzhung, Yarkand, Kuninda, Kangra, Timurids, Mughals Strategy Decisions Form Bharat Requirements: * Bharat does not exist * Is not Mughals * Is not Hindustan * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Primary Culture is in the Hindustani Culture Group * Has institution Late Feudalism * At peace * Stability at least 3 * Religion is either in the following religious groups: ** Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist) or ** Buddhic religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). * Owns core provinces: Multan, Lahore, Sirhind, Garhwal, Kathiawar, Delhi, Lucknow, Central Doab, Mandu, Mahakoshal, Mandla, Jaunpur, Lower Doab, Roh, and Chanderi Upon Enactment: * Change country to Bharat. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain 10 Prestige. * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the Indian sub-continent. * If a member of the HRE and not an elector or the emperor, all own provinces are removed from the HRE. Form Hindustan Requirements: * Hindustan does not exist * Is not Mughals * Is not Bharat * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Primary Culture is in the Hindustani Culture Group * Has institution Late Feudalism * At peace * Stability at least 3 * Religion is in the Muslim group * Technology group is not Nomad Group * Owns core provinces: Multan, Lahore, Sirhind, Garhwal, Kathiawar, Delhi, Lucknow, Central Doab, Mandu, Mahakoshal, Mandla, Jaunpur, Lower Doab, Roh, and Chanderi Upon Enactment: * Change country to Hindustan. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain 10 Prestige. * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the Indian sub-continent. * If a member of the HRE and not an elector or the emperor, all own provinces are removed from the HRE. National Ideas and Traditions (before 1346) Traditions: # -10% Stability Cost Modifier # -10% Advisor Costs Ideas: # Preserve Our Troops: +2.5% Discipline # Tax Reform: +5% National Tax Modifier # Regulated Contracts: -10% Mercenary Cost # Contract Law: +5% Global Trade Power # Peasant Levy: +5% National Manpower Modifier # Mercantile Status: +5% Trade Steering # Strengthening Land Tenure: +5% Production Efficiency Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Indian Sultanate Ideas and Traditions (since 1346) Traditions: # +3 Tolerance of Heathens # +10% Cavalry Combat Ability Ideas: # Tolerate the Idol Worshipers: +50% Religious Unity # Court Persian: -1 National Unrest # Comprehensive Land Survey: +10% National Tax Modifier # Counting the People: +10% National Manpower Modifier # Equality Under the Law: +10% Global Trade Power # High Court Culture: +1 Yearly Prestige # Sultanate Bureaucracy: -10% Stability Cost Modifier Ambitions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Kashmiri countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Early Indian countries Category:Indian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Present Day